


Mine Would Be You

by Fandom_trash_aus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blake Shelton - Freeform, First Dance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mine Would Be You, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Weddings, its just fluff, pure fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandom_trash_aus
Summary: After a legal complication, Jesse and Cesar discover they aren't legally married.  What better way to fix it than to have another ceremony and invite a bunch of hunters and an angel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love country music, and every time I hear this song I think of Dean and Cas. I really recommend that you go give it a listen, it's called "Mine Would Be You" by Blake Shelton. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, thanks for clicking on it :)

Dean had always hated weddings. Not the concept of weddings, he thought the idea of showing your love for someone in front of all your family and friends was amazing. The thing he hates about weddings is how stupidly long they are. So when he got a call from Cesar and Jesse asking him to attend their wedding he was less than pleased. The ceremony itself wasn't that bad, it was a beautiful outdoor wedding on a cool fall night in Texas. The worst thing was the party, and having to mingle with other hunters. For a while it was nice to be able to see how many people were trying to fight off evil just like him, but it quickly became exhausting. Dean politely excused himself and let Sam do the talking.

Dean watched Cas from his seat across the room as he talked with a small group of hunters around him. The angel looked even more amazing than usual. He was originally wearing a suit and tie, but had discarded the jacket once the party started. His hair was adorably messy, and his cheeks had a permanent blush due to all the attention he was getting. Jesse and Cesar had never met Castiel, but when Dean told them he was an actual angel of the lord they were more than happy to let him attend. Apparently everyone at the wedding knew who he was and took turns gawking over him, it's not every day you get to meet an angel. This left Dean completely alone, with only his glass of champagne to keep him company. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. All he wanted to do was go over there and talk to Cas and have his undivided attention, instead of making eye contact every two minutes for the past hour.

Dean sighs deeply and puts his head on the table. He closes his eyes for a moment and focuses on the country song playing in the background. This only stresses the hunter out further, he absolutely hates country music but apparently it's the only genre Cesar and Jesse like. The music comes to an abrupt stop and the DJ begins to speak into the microphone. "If everyone could please clear the dance floor for the happy couple's first dance!" Dean stands up and makes his way to stand beside the floor so he can watch the couple.

"Our second first dance actually!" Jesse shouts as he leads his husband onto the dance floor. Everyone laughs and Dean can't help but smile. There had been some sort of legal issue with their first marriage, something about citizenship, making their marriage void. So instead of being angry about it, the couple fixed the problem and said Screw it lets just get married again.

"Hello Dean." Castiel whispered from beside him, catching him slightly off guard.

Dean turned and saw Cas smiling softly at him. He returned the gesture and felt love shoot through his heart. For a while now Dean has known he was in love with Castiel but never had the balls to say anything about it. He valued their friendship too much to say anything, so he kept quiet.

Dean begins to speak but is cut off by the DJ. "The song this couple has chosen is _Bless The Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts."

As soon as the the song started Dean recognized it as yet another country song. He knows it's a good song, but also knows that most songs in this group probably sound identical. Instead, he focused on the couple dancing in front of them. Jesse and Cesar swayed slowly to the music, staring into each other's eyes and smiling brightly, like the other person was the only other one in the universe. It's beautiful, to see two people so in love that they can ignore everyone else and be lost in the moment. Cesar leant forward and pecked his husband on the lips, earning some cheers from all their friends. All too quickly the song ends and everyone begins speaking to each other. Dean turned to talk to Castiel but was quickly disappointed to find that other hunters beat him to it.

Defeated, the green eyed man walked to his table, grabbed a beer, and headed outside.  It was a bit cold outside and Dean was thankful he hadn't taken his jacket off.  He slowly walked away from the dance hall and to a fence overlooking the forest below them.  Dean leaned against the fence and took a swig of his beer, listening to the country music playing from inside. Of all the ways he hoped this wedding would go, this was at the bottom of the list. He had hoped that he would at least get to talk to Cas, and ideally maybe even share a dance. A hand squeezed his shoulder and Dean looked over to see Cesar settling against the fence next to him. "When are you going to tell him?" The older man asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Tell who what?" Dean returned, trying his best to mask his feelings.

"Dean, I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you've been looking at him tonight, and when I first met you I knew you were in love with somebody." Cesar explained simply.

Dean wanted to protest, wanted to deny everything Cesar was right about, but found himself unable to. "I probably won't ever tell him, I'll take this secret to my grave." He admitted. "I don't want to lose him as a friend because my emotions are in the way."

Cesar frowned, clearly unhappy with this response. "You can't bottle up your feelings like that. You need to tell him how you feel or else it's going to eat you up."

Dean shrugged and took another swig of his drink. "I've been keeping it under locks for seven years now, the rest of my life shouldn't be an issue."

Cesar sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to formulate the right words. "It may not be an issue for you now, but what about ten years from now?" He asked bitterly. "This life that we lead, hunting down these things, is dangerous. He could be gone in ten years, hell he could be gone tomorrow. And if he is, you're going to regret not even making an attempt to be happy with him."

Dean's eyes widened, startled at Cesar's anger. Something must have happened to him in the past that lead him to be so passionate about this. He's right though, and deep down Dean knows it. "You're right." Dean whispered. "I should do something about it but I don't know how."

Cesar smiled and put a comforting hand on the other man's back. "I'm sure something will come to you." The older man replied.  "I'll see you around."

Dean sighed as Cesar walked away, trying to think of a way he could reveal his feelings to Castiel. "Hey do you like Blake Shelton?" Cesar asked from behind him. Dean turned around to see Cesar standing by the door, eyes questioning.

"Who?"

"Never mind." And with that he was gone. Dean turned back to the fence and stared at the forest below. If only he was man enough to admit his feelings, then he wouldn't be feeling like this.

The door opened again and Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Castiel approaching him. A small smile began to form on his face at the sight of the angel. "It's a bit chilly out here." Cas stated with a small shiver. He had left his jacket inside and was just beginning to roll his sleeves down.

"It's not that bad." Dean teased. "Here take mine." He tugged his jacket off and tossed it to Cas, who quickly put it on. The jacket was just slightly too big on the blue eyed man, making him look a lot smaller than he actually is. The temperature outside was low enough to annoy Dean but seeing Cas warm made it worth it.

Castiel leaned against the fence beside Dean and let out a long sigh. "Talking to all those people inside there is... exhausting." he admitted, a small smile crossing his features.

"I can imagine. I guess everyone in there isn't used to having their own angel on standby." Dean suggested with a small chuckle.  "So how'd you manage to get away from them?"

"It wasn't me, it was Cesar.  He told everyone I had to go outside to speak with you privately." Castiel explained with a shrug.

Dean nods but stays silent, unsure of what to say.  The music inside stops and an eerie silence filled the air around them.  The pair stood up a little bit straighter and began to make their way to the door, but stopped when Cesar's voice came over the speakers.  "Alright everyone, this is a beautiful song that I've been wanting to play all night but have never gotten the chance tonight.  If you've brought someone here tonight pull them close and prepare to be serenaded by Blake Shelton."  Dean's eyes widened, knowing that this is what Cesar meant when he asked if he liked Blake Shelton. A soft acoustic guitar and snare drum began playing over the speakers and the oldest Winchester brother knew what it was immediately.

 _"What's your all time high, your good as it gets?_  
_"Your hands down best ever make-up sex?_  
_"What's your guilty pleasure, your old go to?_  
_"Well if you asked me, mine would be you"_

The words resonated deep within Dean, making him ashamed that he hadn't admitted his feelings yet.  He glanced at his shoes and kicked at the dirt nervously, knowing what he was about to say could either be the best or worst thing to happen to him.  "Do you want to dance, Cas?"

"Dance?" Castiel repeated, the words sounding foreign coming out of his mouth.  "I'm sorry but-"

"No no it's fine, sorry.  Forget I asked." Dean spit out quickly, trying to keep the lump in his throat down.

"No, Dean, that's not what I meant." Castiel reassured softly.  "I'm saying I'm sorry because I don't know how to dance.  I would love to dance with you but I'm not entirely sure how to."

Dean let out a sigh of relief and took a half step forward to stand right in front of the shorter man.  "Well I would be more than happy to show you." Dean said while taking Cas's left hand in his right.  "There are different ways to dance but this is just a slow one so it isn't too difficult.  Just put your hand on my side and follow my lead."

Castiel carefully put his hand on Dean's side, just below his ribcage.  Very carefully Dean swayed them back and forth,not wanting to make a wrong move.  The feel of Castiel's hand in his own is electric, but something was missing.

 _"What's your worst hangover, your best night yet?_  
_"Your 90 proof, your Marlboro Red?_  
_"The best damn thing you lucked into_  
_"That's easy, mine would be you."_

 _Fuck it_.  Dean thought before dropping Cas's hand to pull him into a tight embrace.  The angel yelped in surprise but quickly relaxed in the other man's arms.  The pair continued to sway to the music, feeling a lot better about it now that they were closer.

 _"Mine would be you_  
_"Sun keeps shining, back road flying_  
_"Singing like crazy fools_  
_"Making up our own words_  
_"Laughing 'til it hurts_  
_"Baby, if I had to choose_  
_"My best day ever_  
_"My finest hour, my wildest dream come true_  
_"Mine would be you"_

Dean burried his nose into Castiel's hair and closed his eyes, unable to believe that this was happening.  Never in a million years did he think he would have the opportunity to dance with Cas like this.  Years of suppressing feelings finally able to shine through, even just a little bit, made Dean feel a lot better.

 _"What's your double dare, your go all in?_  
_"The craziest thing you ever did?_  
_"Plain as your name in this tattoo_  
_"Look on my arm, mine would be you"_

Castiel pulled away slightly, only enough to look Dean in the face.  He had a large smile on his face, his eyes beaming with happiness.  "Dean, I need to ask you something." The Winchester only nods in response and gives the blue eyes man's back a small stroke.  "If I were to tell you I was in love with you, what would you say?"

 _"Mine would be you_  
_"Sun keeps shining, back road flying_  
_"Singing like crazy fools_  
_"Making up our own words_  
_"Laughing 'til it hurts_  
_"Baby, if I had to choose_  
_"My best day ever_  
_"My finest hour, my wildest dream come true_  
_"Mine would be you"_

Dean's brain short circuited for a moment, unsure if he heard right.  A smile crossed his features and he let out a deep chuckle.  "If you told me you were in love with me I would say that I was in love with you too." Finally after the constant pining Dean felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  They stared at each other for a moment before Cas glanced at Dean's lips, giving him the signal that it was okay to kiss him.

 _"What's the greatest chapter in your book?_  
_"Are there pages where it hurts to look?_  
_"What's the one regret you can't work through?_  
_"You got it baby, mine would be you_  
_"Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you"_

Dean softly placed his lips on the angel's, smiling when Cas gripped the back of his shirt in his hands.  Dean moved his hands from Cas's back to the sides of his face and ran his tongue against the other man's bottom lip.  Cas responded eagerly, opening his mouth to softly stuck on the other man's bottom lip. It's quick, less than ten seconds, but to both of them it meant everything in the world. It meant no more hiding feelings, it meant that they would be even closer than before, and it meant that maybe years after the hunting ended they could settle down. Dean pulled back to look at Cas, a large smile on both of their faces.

 _"Mine would be you_  
_"Taillights fading_  
_"Daylight breaking_  
_"Standing there like a fool_  
_"When I should've been running_  
_"Yellin' out something_  
_"To make you wanna hold on to_  
_"The best love ever_  
_"Please, can you tell me_  
_"The one thing you'd rather die than lose?_  
_"Cause mine would be you_  
_"Mine would be you"_

The song came to an end and Castiel pulled the taller man in for a firm hug to burry his nose in his neck. Dean was quick to hug back and held the blue eyed angels head to him, slowly carding his fingers through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Cesar, Jessie, Sam, and a handful of other hunters watching through the door, but he could care less, now the one thing he wanted was his and that's all that mattered. And hey, maybe country music wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment, or not, whatever you'd like. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this story, it means a lot to me. Have a good life <3
> 
> This story can also be read on my Wattpad, link in my profile.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://fandom-trash-aus.tumblr.com/


End file.
